Breaking Action News Report! August 30, 1993
by ScottieDK
Summary: Action News Breaking Report from the President's conference this morning addressing the Alien attack in Angel Grove over the weekend!


August 30th 1993

Action News Report

Early Monday morning, President David Fielding addressed the Nation in with regards to the alien invasion attack which occurred 2 days prior on Saturday, August 28th in the city of Angel Grove, California.

While even many of the President's critics have shown praise for his strategic and peaceful diplomatic policies over his first term in office, many are shocked at the consistency in his strategy towards the now-threatening aliens. President fielding stated during his conference:

"_For as long as the colorful alien heroes who have not yet identified themselves are allied with the people of Earth, I will not order armies of citizens to engage in combat with the aliens until we develop the proper technology to do so. Until we create a super military unlike anything we have ever seen in human history, I refuse to march my citizens to sure death" _

Many of the Presidents defenders have since criticized his response calling it "cowardly" "nonsensical" and "against all logic and responsibility of his position."

The president points out that while its dangerous to trust 5 individuals who's abilities and identities are both unknown and unprecedented, we have no choice but to pray they remain to be our allies.

President Fielding continued his conference by quickly mentioning of a plan to provide "unlimited capital and resources" to NASADA to explore ways to venture into space to fight or make peace with the aliens. He refused to comment any further on the topic, leading many to believe this plan is intangible.

Most optimistically however, is the Presidents order for the Naval base in Mariner Bay, California to expand into the government's central hub for fighting researching extraterrestrial threats. The construction of this expansion is to begin immediately, while details of the project are to be revealed publicly during another conference at a later date.

Most interestingly, and unknown source has reported knowledge of classified NASADA information involving creating a biospheric ecosystem capable of sustaining human life in outer space. Many suggest if this operation were green-lit, it would signify earths surrender to extra-terrestrials and search for life elsewhere. However, this rumor has been quickly brushed off and dismissed by government officials.

Upon leaving the conference floating angry and demanding questions about the unlimited resources promised to NASADA and how this will effect economic sustainability of the planet. More information is expected to be released following the emergency UN meeting later this week.

Will a war with aliens lead to the extinction of life on our planet? Or is there a possible future where humans and aliens live peacefully?

Authors Notes:t

I hid a few Easter eggs in the news report.

-President David Fielding named after Zordon's actor. Felt appropriate since that would represent wise leadership, however questionable at first, often like Zordon. It shows this president is playing the long game and believes in his instincts,

-You may notice the date on the top of the report….This is published 2 days after the events occurred, which is cited as Saturday, August 28, 1993…..look familiar?

-you DEFFINATELY didn't notice "Action News" as the news station featured in Power Rangers in Space, in the beginning of "Rangers Gone Psycho"

-the Navy base in Mariner Bay California serves to suggest Lightspeed Rescue was a military operation in response to alien threats. It makes sense this project would take years to complete, making full sense of how it was not ready to operate until the year 2000. In my head, the power rangers are zordons rangers, but lightspeed rescue is America's rangers, which is why fire/ems/police is a logical motif for the operation. Viewers of Lightspeed rescue (one of my favorite seasons and top 3 red Rangers in Carter) know that the monster threat they discovered was far more than could be anticipated…

-NASADA appears in Turbo as the space program that substitutes for NASA. To me it makes sense that the same space program goes on to develop Terra Venture.

-The ending asks the question if humans and alien can live peacefully. Fans of the series would recognize this description as the world in SPD. While the acknowledged timeline in the TV show is season 1-Lost Galaxy (if anyone calls LG independent I will fight u) and then Dino Thunder. My PERSONAL head cannon is season 1-Wildforce, then including Dino Thunder and SPD.

How is that timeline possible? Well, I already explained how Lightspeed and SPD fit in, but I imagine TImeforce being what became of SPD in the future, given all the many similarities and the Time Force suit appearing in the show. I DO consider Sky as Wes' son. With Wes joining the silver guardians, it makes sense SPD comes as a result of such an organization, and keeping his suit none the less. In turn, SPD influences time force, which goes back to influence its own creation in SPD.

As far as Wildforce goes, I heard on a youtube video, it was discussed behind the scenes during WF production that the sentient zords would be related to the Galactabeasts from Lost Galaxy. I love this idea so much, that I choose to accept it.


End file.
